Sasami and the Gboys
by Miko No Kami
Summary: Duo has a girl and she isn't everything that he thinks she is, it seems she has a history of destruction. She has this psychotic twin sister trying to kill her with this gundam no one has never seen before...
1. Default Chapter

Author: Rockna Maxwell   
E-mail: RocknaMaxwell@aol.com   
Rating: R   
Pairings: 2+OC   
Warnings: AU, Language

Disclamer: I do not own gundam wing (or any of it's characters or suits ect.) so no use suing me and if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Oh yeah, be aware of talking gundams.   
Acknowledgements: This fic came to me when I was watching Project A-KO and some other anime movies. I think I did a pretty good job for my first fic, and please I would love to receive feedback (and yes even flames) at least I'll know someone's reading my fic, enjoy.

__

'thinking' 

"talking"

****

/Sasami's inputs/

***scene change***

Sasami and the G-Boys  
  
'The last day before we transfer' Sasami thought looking out the window of the classroom. She then felt someone tapping on her shoulder; she turned around only to meet the violet eyes of Duo Maxwell. "What is it Duo," she asked, "what's the answer for number twenty-five, **"_/_once again I have to give him an answer on a test, "B Duo," I tell him as he finally finish's his test. "Class please hand your papers up to the front person," the teacher calls out to everyone as the many students groan because they weren't quite finish yet, me on the other hand finished ten minutes after she gave us the test, I'm the only one who ever gets straight A's in this math class.   
  
The clock finally struck three and the bell rang, everyone ran out the school ready too start their weekend.   
  
This weekend, the gang and I are going to have so much fun, when I mean the gang and me, I mean the gundam gang. Duo happens too be my boyfriend and he introduced me to them two weeks after we started to date, I know two weeks is kind of long to introduce your girlfriend to your friends but he was trying to be cautious cause there are a lot of maniacs out there. Better not keep the guys waiting, talk later okay. /**  
  
When they got to there house Quatre rented in the city near the school, Sasami went to her room to change, Duo followed behind locking the door as he came in. "So, what do you want to do?" Duo asked as he put his arms around her, "I want you to get out," Sasami said taking his arms off of her, "oh come on, the doors lock, every ones going to bed, we're practically undisturbed," he said taking off his shirt, "you know my cousin Quatre will kick your ass if you touch me," she said very sure of herself, then she thought about, all that sexy body, "oh what the hell," she said jumping on Duo like a hormonal wild animal, Duo was surly enjoying this. They got on the bed and starting taking off their clothes, "wait! wait!" Duo said as he pulled something out of his pants, "what?" Sasami asked, "suck my dick," right then Sasami totally blew a casket, I mean totally blew it, she blew it so hard the roof came off, "DUO WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM...A TWO DOLLAR HOOKER, LISTEN BOY I DON'T DO THAT KIND OF NASTY, PERVERTED, PIECE OF SHIT...GOT IT!" Duo was to scared to say a word, "hello I'm talking to you," Sasami said, but still no answer, "look, if your not going to answer me you might as well just leave okay," she said pushing Duo off of her and throwing him out her room and locking the door, Duo just stood there awhile, "what just happened?" he asked no one and just left. 'I really thought Duo was better than that' Sasami thought, she then changed and went to sleep, skipping dinner.** /That's right you guys, Quatre's my cousin even though I am some what japanese, I'm mixed with that and Arabian, just if anyone wanted to know. And when Quatre is mad, he's mad as some of his fans may know, he will go all out psycho on your ass, I'm telling ya./**  
  
In the morning, Sasami got up early to cook breakfast for everyone, she went up to there rooms and woke them up, they then came down stairs to see breakfast already made and set out on the table ready to eat. When everyone was finished they went to work, **/that's right, we have jobs, it's usually just on the week but we started going during the weekend too. Here's what all of us do, Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are working for the Tank police, and Quatre and I work as Tank police intelligence officers./   
  
**"Hi guys, the cap sent me and Quat down here to see what you're shooting at,"Sasami said walking through the door holding Quatre's hand,"what are you doing,"Quatre asked,"we're interrogating a suspect,"Wufei said,"how are you interrogating him if he's standing on a bucket with a grenade in his mouth,"Sasami said curiously,"that's the good part,"Trowa said with a smile across his face, Sasami and Quatre just stared at him, puzzled.   
  
Then the door slammed open and the commander came in swearing,"hi Commander Briggs, how are you doing today,"Sasami said smiling, but the commander just walked past,"what the fucking hell is he still doing alive!"Briggs said as he turned towards the boys and the suspect,"well commander, we were trying to get him to talk,"Duo said,"if he's not talking then take care of it!"Briggs yelled as he kicked the bucket out from underneath the suspect making the grenade drop. "Ahhhhhhh!"Sasami and Quatre screamed as the grenade landed next to them,"everyone, take cover!"Duo yelled as Sasami, Quatre, and all the soldiers hid behind the tanks, (BOOM) smoke was everywhere, everyone looked up, Duo went over to Sasami to see if she was okay,"sweetie are you okay,"Duo said helping Sasami to her feet,"uh, I don't think she's too happy about the grenade Duo,"Quatre said watching Sasami's face turn red,"sweetie,"Duo said concerned,"THAT ALMOST HIT ME YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KICKING THAT BUCKET...ARE YOU INSANE!"Sasami yelled as she bum rushed the commander grabbing his collar and shaking him back and fourth. **/Not exactly something you want to do to a captain but he wasn't my captain...hehe^_^./**

  
"Sasami calm down, he didn't mean it!"Duo said as he helped the guys pull Sasami off of the commander,"don't you ever do that again! Quatre and I will be going now,"Sasami said letting go the commander and pulling Quatre out of the tank hangar.   
  



	2. The Gundams From Hell

****

Disclamer: I do not own gundam wing (or any of it's characters or suits ect.) so no use suing me and if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Oh yeah, be aware of talking gundams.   
Acknowledgements: This fic came to me when I was watching Project A-KO and some other anime movies. I think I did a pretty good job for my first fic, and please I would love to receive feedback (and yes even flames) at least I'll know someone's reading my fic, enjoy.

****

The Gundams From Hell  
  
It was the end of the day, Sasami and the boys went home and ate dinner and then to bed, the next day at their jobs, Sasami and Quatre was assigned to go on a rescue mission with the tank police soldiers, Sasami didn't want too, but she had no choice.   
  
"Oh god, it's the skitso,"Briggs sighed as Sasami walked through the hangar door,"hello to you too commander, guys may I have your attention, the captain assigned Quatre and I to go on the rescue mission with you,"Sasami said walking over to Duo and giving him a kiss on the cheek,"WHAT!"Briggs said dropping the cigarette out of his mouth,"oh come on commander, I think it's great,"Duo said french kissing Sasami,"yuck,"Briggs said in disgust,"did the captain say who were rescuing,"Wufei asked leaning against his tank,"ah, yes, it's a little girl, she's being held hostage in a building by a mad man,"Sasami answered pulling herself away from Duo's tender kisses,"great another maniac,"Briggs said looking at Sasami giving him a death glare,"I'll assure you commander, this will be a very interesting mission with Sasami on are team,"Heero said coming in between Sasami's death glares towards Briggs,"I sure hope so,"Briggs said getting into his tank.   
  
"Come on men, lets move out,"Briggs said as all the tanks left the hangar, "there's the building,"Quatre told the commander, pointing to a skyscraper with an army surrounding it,"alright men, get your tanks ready to attack,"Briggs commanded,"wait, you might hit the building were the little girl is being healed hostage, Duo get out,"Sasami said pushing Duo out the tank,"where are you going,"Duo asked as he climbed up onto Heero's tank,"I'm going to get the little girl, Quat come on,"Sasami said pulling Quatre onto the tank and driving off, running over the other army in front the building.   
  
"I got ta hand it to ya Duo, that's quite a woman you got,"Briggs said watching the tank drive off,"yah man, girl got guts,"one of the other soldiers said,"I know, sometimes I think she has a little to much,"Duo said getting into the tank, when Sasami and Quatre got inside the building they saw a little girl with a long red hair tied back in a ponytail tied up on a chair with some crazy man at the computer talking about 'I got it, I got it', Quatre went to go untie the child but the guy saw him,"hey, what do you think your doing,"the guy said turning away from the computer,"were getting this child out of here, away from you,"Quatre said releasing the girl and bringing her over to were Sasami was standing,"she's mine, give her back, I need her for my plans,"the guy said standing up,"what plans,"Quatre said angrily,"the plans to control all the world's armies,"the guy said with and evil laugh,"but what does the girl have to do with taking over the world's armies,"Quatre asked,"she's Queen Relena's cousin, and when she finds out I have her, she will give over the power to me and I will become the King of the world,"the man said,"you sicken me,"Quatre said picking up the little girl and putting her inside the tank,"Quatre, lets go,"Sasami said jumping onto the tank and driving out of the building running over the army, one more time.   
  
"Hey, did you guys get the little girl,"Duo asked,"ah huh, she's all safe and sound,"Sasami answered taking the little girl out the tank,"hello there, how are you feeling,"Duo said politely, not trying to scare the red head,"o_okay,"the little girl muttered,"so do you have a name,"Heero asked in his usual monotone voice,"yes, it's Lena,"the little girl said looking shyly up at Heero's persian blue eye's, "you must be Heero Yuy.... Relena told me all about you."   
  
Everyone was now getting too know each other when(BOOM), ten mobile suits landed and blew up 6 of the tanks,"what the hell, where'd they come from!"Duo said lying on the floor with Sasami and Lena next to him,"what kind of mobile suits are they,"Quatre said getting up off the ground,"IT'S A GUNDAM!"Briggs said diving to the floor as one flew over his head, destroying another tank.   
  
"But, how could that be, I thought all mobile suits were destroyed,"one of the soldiers said,"commander Briggs, can you watch Lena for me, thanks,"Sasami said handing over the little girl to the commander and running off into an ally near by. "Inness-Hell, do read me, I need your help,"Sasami said whispering into her watch she had on her wrist,"I read you,"replied a figure on the screen of her watch,"I need you to come to the Zelix Corps building, meet me in the ally,"Sasami told the figure on the watch screen.   
  
"Commander have you seen Sasami,"Duo asked getting worried,"uh, yeah, she went off somewhere,"Briggs replied looking off into the smoke and dust in the air,"I'll go look for her Duo,"Heero said disappearing into the smog that covered the battle field,"thanks, Heero,"Duo muttered smiling.   
  
Heero walked till he saw an ally, he then saw a mobile suit that he could swear was a gundam land right in front the ally opening, he waited patiently, he then saw Sasami walk out of the ally to the gundam and got inside, he was surprised that she even knew how to operate a mobile suit.   
  
"Where to Sasami,"the gundam named Inness-Hell asked,"take a good guess,"Sasami answered sarcastically, as Inness-Hell appeared on the battlefield, one of the gundams attacked her and her gundam, Inness-Hell went into action quickly, he took out his Kryptonite sword that was taller than him and swung it towards the mobile suit and took off its head, the other mobile suit pilots were astonished by the power and strength of the gundam that looked almost exactly like theirs, they backed off a little, but not all the way.   
  
They didn't know it, but, he was not done yet, the gundam stuck his sword into the ground and started collecting yellowish green energy from the sword, when he was finished, the gundam made the ball of energy larger and larger until it looked like a huge shinning ball of fire, the gundam through the ball into the air, picked up his sword and hit the ball as it fell back to the ground hurdling it towards the enemy gundams. **/I am sooo hot right now, you can't touch this da na na na...na na...na na na na can't touch this, okay enough with the MC Hammer act, back to the story./**

__

~So what do you think, R&R please, I would really like to know if you liked it~


End file.
